Currently, there are few options for most customers to return items purchased from e-commerce stores. A customer may both obtain and fill out a traditional shipping label that is provided by a common carrier, the customer may use a suitable software program to print an appropriate shipping label on a computer printer, or the customer may utilize a preprinted shipping label provided by the e-commerce store. In any case, once the label is complete, the user typically affixes the label to the parcel and transfers the labeled parcel to the common carrier for shipment back to the e-commerce store by, for example, dropping the parcel off at a drop box or other pickup location associated with the common carrier. This process may be inconvenient for customers who, for example, may not have access to a computer printer, or for customers of e-commerce stores that do not provide preprinted return shipping labels. Accordingly, there is a need for providing shipping solutions that do not require customers to print a suitable label or to obtain pre-preprinted shipping labels in order to facilitate the return of an item to a retailer.